


Whistle While you work

by LanternTrash



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dom Merlin, Edging, Fluff and Smut, Gags, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Suspension (kinda), Vibrators, sub arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanternTrash/pseuds/LanternTrash
Summary: Arthur decides to pile chores onto Merlin as punishment for disobeying an order. Fortunately, Merlin turns the tables and shows Arthur who is the real Dominant.AKA: Arthur learns a lesson.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 129





	Whistle While you work

Merlin slipped out from underneath Arthur’s arm smiling at Arthur’s grumblings. He watched as Arthur’s hand spent a moment searching for the warm body before he rolled over and stilled once again. He didn’t think he could love another person as much as he loved Arthur, his heart was filled to bursting every morning he woke up cocooned in his strong arms.

After a week sleeping apart, Merlin was fit t burst from happiness at once again sharing his morning with his prince. With a skip in his step, he retrieved Arthur and his breakfast before returning to find Arthur predictably in the same spot as he left him.

Ripping the bed curtains open he yelled. “Wake up Lazy Daisy”

“Merlin” Arthur groaned 

Merlin chuckled, waking Arthur would never cease to amuse.

“Come now. Up you go sire.” Merlin cheered as he ripped the sheets from the bed. Heat pooled in his belly as he spotted the stains, they had left the previous night. A quick whispered spell erased the evidence that would undoubtedly cause a wave of rumors to sweep from the laundress through to the entire castle staff who lived on a steady diet of rumor and speculation. Even with no evidence many in the castle suspected Merlin of warming Arthur’s bed. Even through the guise of innocence presented by the adjoining servants chamber and a trusty silencing spell many still speculated about the nature of their relationship. 

He thought he noticed Arthur shiver, though he wasn’t sure if it was from the cold or from the brush of magic, the feel of which Arthur had become very attuned to during the past year.

“I am serious Arthur you need to get up for training” He once again prodded, brow furrowing when the only response was a groan.

“Arthur if you don’t get up, I am going to do it for you.” This time he didn’t miss the responding shiver that ran down the golden skin of Arthurs naked back. It was a shame the prince had to train so early in the morning. The next rainy day he would have to think of a more pleasurable way to wake up the blonde.

Today was not that day though, and as the prince was being particularly petulant more drastic measures were required. Arthur levitated gently off the bed, so gently in fact that Arthur didn’t seem to realize he had left the bed. As soon as his skin touched the ice-cold floor he yelped and sprung up before turning an angry glare towards Merlin who was unsuccessfully trying to hold in his laughter.

“I should put you in the stocks for that!” He shouted

Merlin rolled his eyes at the threat. “Just doing my job sire. If anyone was naughty this morning, I believe it was you. Maybe I should build my own personal stocks for when you act like a prat” Merlin said pensively.

Arthur’s throat bobbed as a deep flush overtook his normally golden complexion. A month or so into their relationship, Merlin had discovered to his delight that Arthur occasionally liked to relinquish control and Merlin fell easily into the dominant role. There was something so satisfying about putting Arthur in his place and taking control, especially after Arthur acted like a prat all day long.

After Arthur had been dressed and fed, Merlin headed for Gaius’ chamber; the physician had been kept busy lately by a nasty cough sweeping through the lower town. Merlin rushed to and from houses delivering droughts and occasionally getting held up by the chatty townspeople, before finally escaping back to the castle where he hurried to grab Arthur’s lunch and order a tub be brought to the royal chambers.

After scolding Merlin for being tardy in his duties to which Merlin only glared and told him to piss off, Arthur bathed and joined Merlin to share lunch, something they did with frequency now. In high spirits the prince chattered about the new recruits and the training regimens he was planning as Merlin listened contently.

A Merlin consolidated the dishes, Arthur settled at his desk.

“No meetings today sire? I thought there was a council meeting about the Mercia incidents.”

“Thankfully no, I plan on going through these border documents for Geoffrey, before spending some time writing letters to Lady Esa”

Merlin’s pursed his lips. Last time Lady Esa had visited she had fawned over Arthur, leaning over to show off her cleavage and rubbing her hands up his arms and back.

To anyone else it may have seemed that Arthur was intensely scanning the documents but there was a hint of a smile he was hiding under the guise of a frown. Prat. Merlin bit his tongue as not to insult a lady of the court, but his irritated expression could not be dismissed as easily, and when Arthur dragged his eyes from the document to look at Merlin, he burst out laughing.

“She’s a lovely girl and a lady of Camelot, Merlin”

“She’s a desperate harlot if you ask me” Merlin mumbled which only made Arthur laugh harder. He grabbed the empty plates to return to the kitchen and was on his way to the door when.

“Merlin”

He tensed at the particular tone, one laced with expectation and a dash of entitlement that usually preceded a labor intensive task. He groaned inwardly, the exhausted warlock had been hoping for a small nap before the rest of his afternoon tasks. Unfortunately, his hopes were dashed at the next words out of Arthur’s mouth.

“Merlin, I believe it’s time for my boots to be polished. Also, I think the firewood supply needs to be restocked” Merlin glanced at the corner to see more than enough firewood for the next two days.

He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “We have enough firewood, and I polished your boots two days ago”

"All my boots?"

“You’re going hunting tomorrow surely those don’t need polishing”. Merlin protested while pointing at a shiny pair of riding boots.

“I want them polished.”

“I swear the reason we attract bandits is the shininess of your shoes. It like a beacon of entitled royalty”.

Arthur narrowed his eyes and scoffed indignantly “Merlin it is not your job to question my decision”.

Throwing his hands up in defeat Merlin relented. “Fine I will polish them as well as your daily ones.”

Arthur grinned a smug smile “And make sure to do it by hand Merlin, they never have the right shine when you use magic, matter a fact your chores never seem as thorough”

Merlin’s jaw dropped open. “I do a fine job and you know it”. When Arthur only harrumphed, the warlock’s clenched his teeth so hard the pain reached his ears. His glare was met with a exasperated expression that left no clues as to why the prince was upset enough to criticize Merlin’s work. The entitled git should be grateful for all the work Merlin could do daily thanks to his magic! 

“I also require the windows to be cleaned, they are becoming a bit cloudy, the fireplace should be swept along with the rest of the floor. I also think the floor needs a good scrub. As always, my armor also needs to be polished……”, the list went on and on as Arthur recited task after task on top of Merlin’s daily duties. As he prattled off chores Merlin saw hours stacked one after another in his immediate future.

The only small blessing being Arthur’s knowledge of his magic. The entitled prat may want his boots done by hand for some inane reason, but Merlin could polish them while his magic cleaned the floor and windows.

“Ohh and Merlin, no magic, I want the job done as thoroughly as possible”

A fire erupted low in his stomach as he whirled on Arthur sure his prince was simply teasing him. When met by a serious gaze his fingers began to shake unable to contain the tingling anger than raced through him. His skin began to glow as his power tore to the surface and the room which had been a comfortable temperature suddenly was flooded with heat as the fire at his back grew. Arthur was always spouting his views that men should be treated based on their merit. Yet here he was treating his lover like a slave.

“Arthur! I won’t be able to get that done until well after dinner”

Arthur hummed, picking up his quill and stirring it in the ink pot lazily.

“Maybe if you put more attention into your chores and spent less time on your little missions, the chores would be done to my satisfaction.”

So that’s what this was about. Nearly a week earlier while Arthur was on a four-day hunt, a strange beast had wreaked havoc on part of the lower town for two nights before Merlin managed to kill it. The townspeople chalked it up to a mysterious disappearance, however Arthur had understood immediately on his return that the miracle was the work of his manservant. Merlin was rewarded by Arthur ignoring him and barring him from the royal bedchamber. He had only returned to the prince’s good graces the previous night.

* * *

_Merlin had crawled into bed, remaining silent n fear of upsetting the prince again only for his insecurities to melt away at the feeling of Arthurs arms snaking around Merlin’s middle._

_“_ _’m sorry that I got mad” he whispered into the crook of Merlin’s neck “I am afraid one day I will ride into town and see you hanging from the gallows or burning on the pyre.”_

_Merlin had held the blonde close and ran his fingers through his hair like he did when Arthur would wake from nightmares about those very scenarios._

_“I’m serious Merlin you need to wait for me to go on any heroic missions.”_

_Merlin sighed “Be logical Arthur. Of course I wanted you with me…. or at least nearby since you are more likely to get hurt from a magical threat” The tightening of Arthur’s jaw propelled Merlin to continue “but there is no guarantee you can protect me. I know you think I am a bumbling idiot, but I am an extremely powerful warlock who has saved you more times than all the damsels in history” He blocked the pillow that came at his head._

_Arthur was silent a long moment, before giving Merlin a determined look, the same look he had when riding off to battle._

_“I will not have you dying in the woods alone or being caught where I cannot protect you with my word as a witness.”_

_Merlin sighed; his frustration was quickly draining into the incredible feather mattress leaving behind heavy exhaustion. His prince was the most stubborn creature in the kingdom._

_“And if anything were to happen to you” Arthur continued softly “it will happen with me at your side.”_

_Arthur’s declaration effectively ended the discussion, and the rest of the night was spent apologizing through touch._

* * *

The lovely words from the previous night grew hollow as the very same mouth gave orders in a petty attempt to teach him some lesson like he was a dog to be trained.

His smile was playful, but his eyes gleamed with victory and Merlin fought to keep his eyes from tearing up from blind frustration and anger. How dare Arthur reduce his worth back down to a common servant. Would Arthur behave like this anytime Merlin stepped out of line in the relationship.

He glanced towards the door, his foot twitching in its direction, tempted to walk out and leave the pompous arse behind. Instead he found himself frozen and as the moment stretched he slowly slumped under the responsibilities of his station. It didn’t matter how powerful of a warlock he was, if he wished to remain in the kingdom, with Arthur, than he was powerless to disobey.

Arthur would be in his chambers all day so he wouldn’t be able to use any magic even sneakily. If he did, he had no doubt Arthur would call in another servant to ensure Merlin stopped at risk of being caught. For the first time since he had revealed his secret he felt all the cards leaving his hand.

Arthur leaned back in his chair raising his eyebrow.

“Well you better get started”

“You’re such a prat, don’t know why I even save your sorry arse” Merlin grumbled, slamming the door to the sound of Arthur’s laughter behind him. He returned with all the supplies he would need and then hurried down the steps to gather firewood. After three trips up and down the stairs, Arthur finally deigned it satisfactory.

“Better work faster than that if you hope to get done before bed.” Arthur goaded from near the window.

Merlin’s let out a shaky breath in an effort to calm down, a monumental task considering the prince’s pompous tone.

“Shame” Arthur continued “I had been hoping you would fuck me tonight.”

Merlin swallowed and took an even deeper breath as heat flooded through him. Damn Arthur and his beautiful body.

“I suppose you will have to go without then!” He snapped “I am simply torn up inside at the thought of your hardship _sire_ ” he said injecting as much sarcasm into the sentence as possible.

The pleased grin on Arthur’s face only widened at the remark. “I am touched Merlin, I suppose if it upsets you so much, then who am I to deny your service. I’m sure you won’t be too tired after your chores; they shouldn’t be that hard after all. Just rouse me when your finished and you can take care of me then.”

Merlin slammed down the brush that he had been using to sweep the fireplace. 

“You are such a demanding prat! I don’t think I will be much in the mood to pleasure such a clotpole”

Arthur pursed his lips, pointedly looked at the sooty mark the brush had left on the stone and tsked. “Good thing you’re scrubbing the floor tonight”

“How on earth did I fall for an arrogant prick who has never seen a day of hard work in his life!” Merlin yelled flinging more soot around for extra emphasis. He was tempted to throw some in Arthur's face but that would only add water retrieval to his list.

Arthur puffed out his chest “I’m your prince you can’t address me like that, besides” he continued rolling his eyes with mirth “it’s not that much work. I’m sure you can finish it in no time”

Merlin balked at the casual way Arthur dismissed the list of chores, sounding as if he genuinely believed that Merlin was making a big deal of something petty. Something in Merlin snapped. Words like equals and ‘side by side’ were so easy to say in battle but lost their luster when Merlin had to look up at Arthur from his spot on the floor.

Just as he was opening his mouth to throw further insults at the prince a wicked idea popped into his head. If Arthur wanted to emphasize his higher position who was Merlin to stop him. Instead of a glare, he shot Arthur a feral smile as he stalked towards the desk. Arthur’s smirk dropped, and he eyed the warlock warily, although his breath picked up slightly and his pupils dilated a fraction.

“I think you need to learn a lesson about the work you put on others” Merlin said

“Merlin what are you doing?” Arthur said warningly although the wavering in his voice betrayed his concern. Merlin stared directly into Arthurs eyes and smiled. Arthur’s breath hitched at the flash of gold.

* * *

Merlin swept the floor in quick lazy motions each sweep accompanied by a small moan. Merlin tried not to smile as he quickened his pace making the moans quicken as well. He hummed and whistled moving around the room sweeping and tidying the room listening to the occasional moan. Once he had finished the sweeping, he moved on to the bucket of magically warmed water and started scrubbing. He let his mind wander, eyes flashing occasionally to another cacophony of groans and high keens. Another flash and it quieted. He scrubbed until the entire floor was clean, he even moved the bed and desk around to get everywhere, and all the while eyes were tracking his movements. By the time he was finished, his hands were cold, and his back was aching, the only consolation was the moaning, now so frequent it resembled a much dirtier version of the musical chanting of the monks of the new religion.

After putting away the bucket, Merlin finally let his eyes wander upwards to where Arthur was levitating by the ceiling. He looked wrecked; his chest flushed, his eyes wild, and his face slack in agonized pleasure. Each of his legs had two belts binding him so his feet rested against upper thigh. A rope tied carefully around the bend of each knee secured Arthur’s spread legs to the long wooden staff that he used during training. His hands were bound behind his back and to the staff by tendrils of magic.

Merlin’s magic was strong and could easily hold Arthur in place for hours with little effort but as a precaution, Merlin always used magic to bind Arthur’s hands so if for some reason Merlin lost consciousness, Arthur would be able to free himself. It was the same reason the cot from the adjoining servants’ chambers (which the warlock had plumped and widened with magic) lay beneath Arthur in case of a fall.

The hand bindings attached to the staff by a cord of magic with enough length to force Arthur to bow backwards. It was enough length to not cause any harmful muscle stretching but short enough that as much as the prince tried he couldn’t move an inch. Merlin watched the muscles of his stomach twitch as he tried to thrust his hips forward as the butter soft leather sleeve that had been slicked with oil moved over his cock. At Merlin’s command it quickened its strokes causing Arthur to let out a muted moan. Tied neatly at the back of his head was a strip of leather that had a large tightly woven knot in its center that had been covered in another smooth layer of leather. The leather ball, a little smaller than a plum, sat in Arthur’s mouth, his plush lips stretched around its surface.

Merlin stared his fill of the beautiful sight in front of him before, with another flash of his eyes he quickened the rotation of the wooden plug buried inside Arthur right against the bundle of nerves. Merlin had made the plug a few months earlier and had been quite pleased with the results. Arthur’s muscles gave another fierce ripple valiantly tugging at the bindings as the toy more firmly massaged his prostate. An even louder more desperate moan passed through the leather and Arthur’s eyes, which had been locked with Merlin’s, widened, and went cross. The utter beauty of the sight made Merlin’s breath hitch; he hadn’t allowed himself to look as he performed his chores.

It had been at least two hours since Merlin had started his tasks and Arthur had still not been allowed to come, Merlin’s magic made sure of that. Merlin’s eyes flashed and the gag disappeared.

“Merlin please” Arthur pleaded immediately “I need to cum”

Merlin raised an eyebrow “you don’t need anything; you want to cum”

Arthur whined deep and needy as his muscles convulsed again. With the wave of his hand Merlin stopped the toys ministrations. Arthur relaxed against the bonds and looked pleadingly at Merlin

“It’s been hours” he protested

“Enough” Merlin stated sternly “I will ask questions and you will answer. I don’t want to hear anything else.”

Arthur looked like he wanted to protest but instead he breathed harshly through his nose. Merlin smiled softly, no one that knew Arthur would believe it, but Arthur loved to please Merlin with his obedience, took pride in it. He had once explained that he appreciated the simplicity of the tasks, they were easy to focus on so different from his normal responsibilities. 

Merlin sauntered to the corner of the room where Arthur had been floating. With a thought merlin lifted off the ground to be at eye level. The servant ran his hands over his prince’s arms and torso down to his legs. Arthur groaned appreciatively at the touch.

Merlin chuckled at his needy prince “Anything hurt?”

Arthur shook his head “The ache… its nice.” A pretty blush ran up his neck at the confession and Merlin wanted to bite his way up the flushed skin; add purple spots all over but he restrained himself, he had his chores to finish still. Merlin smiled softly and leaned down to reward the honesty with a kiss, which the prince returned passionately if not sloppily.

Merlin leaned back enough that his lips still rested against Arthur’s “You’re sure?” he double checked. Arthur paused and Merlin leaned back. “My lips are chapped from the cold and being around the gag.” Arthur said quickly Merlin nodded seeing the evidence up close. “Do you want me to remove it? Or will some oil help?”

It didn’t take Arthur anytime to decide.

“Oil”

Merlin had to bite down his smile at his perfect prince. Despite the whining, Arthur loved the helplessness of being silenced. There had been plenty of times Merlin had made Arthur beg without one, but that usually took longer. There was an art to getting Arthur to drop his pride and the needless shame that accompanied it. The gag allowed Arthur to express himself without embarrassment and freely transition into a submissive mindset.

After Merlin applied a generous amount of fragrant oil to Arthur’s lips, he ran his nose from Arthur’s ear to his neck while whispering praises into the quivering skin. He gave in to his earlier temptation and latched onto Arthurs neck, sucking a bruise into it and enjoying the sound of Arthur keening.

When he pulled away Arthur whined and squirmed as much as he was able. “Please Merlin, please”

Merlin tsked “now Arthur, my chores won’t take too long.” He replied sarcastically parroting Arthur’s earlier statement. The blonde let out a long whine, his head dropping to his chest. “I was wrong, please Merlin let me cum. Please you can be done, the room is perfect.”

As tempting as an early reprieve from the chores was Merlin had a point to prove.

His smile was wicked “No No, you are always telling me I should take pride in my work. I take that seriously” he replied

Arthur let out a sob, so Merlin ran his hand through Arthur’s hair gently “Besides, I don’t think you have learned your lesson yet”

Arthur’s head shot up his eyes wide pleading.

“No! no... I have!...” Merlin snapped his fingers “I haagh.. Ah hahhh!..uhh aah ugh…nnnnngh. Auhhhhhahahhh!!” With the gag resecured in his mouth, the prince whined and yelled his muted protests even more desperately at the realization his wishes would not be granted. Merlin waited until Arthur ended his tantrum before continuing.

“shhh darling that’s it. Remember your pleas won’t do you any good. Your orders challenged me so don’t forget who is in charge now.” Merlin punctuated the end with a firm yank of Arthur’s hair with a grunted approval.

“You remember how to get my attention?” Arthur nodded and snapped his fingers.

“Good boy” Merlin pressed a brief chaste kiss to the princes Adam’s apple, smirking at the intake of breath. Merlin floated back to the ground stopping when he was level with Arthurs straining cock and pressed a gentle kiss to the tip. He was rewarded by a surprised grunt followed by a low beautiful groan and what he suspected where a string of muffled pleas. He needed to get back to his chores before he gave in to his desires. Something about the sound of Arthur, his big loud arrogant prince, muzzled and begging had him hard as a rock and he had to adjust himself before he could move onto the windows. It was dark outside now and while he doubted anyone could see into the prince’s rooms, he still whispered an illusion spell just in case. He had to hold back a snicker at the hitch of breath from above that followed the ancient tongue. He listened and picked up the shaky exhale when nothing had happened. Merlin drew out the silence, letting the anticipation build before commanding his magic to move the leather and plug at a quick pace.

“nnnngggggghhhhhhh!!”

*

By the time he finished with the windows Arthur was a mess, every moan sounded like he was coming, he was basically screaming at each rotation of the plug. When Merlin stopped for a minute and then started again Arthur sobbed. Precum was dripping into a small puddle on the floor.

After checking in with Arthur again Merlin started on the boots.

“Halfway done” He exclaimed cheerfully, taking wicked pleasure at Arthur’s loud groan mixed with a yell.

The blonde had been up there for what Merlin guessed was a little over two hours and Merlin was only halfway done. Hopefully the experience taught Arthur the importance of a person’s time and limitations. Sweat dripped down Arthur’s face into his pleading eyes that would periodically roll back in sweet agony. In the opinion of a humble bumbling servant, Arthur was receiving the message loud and clear. Served the blonde prat right, Merlin’s hands and back ached and all he wanted to do was fuck Arthur and fall asleep in their heavenly soft bed. 

As he polished the boots, he kept the plug and leather going at random paces, sometimes slow and sometimes at an intense vibration and quick pumps. And sometimes Merlin would just let them stop. As he polished the boots in slow circular movements, he urged his magic to slowly caressed Arthur’s nipples in the same motion. Arthur mewled, eyes fluttering closed before they opened to glance at the gentle motion of Merlin’s hands working the polish before they returned to meet Merlin’s own golden eyes.

Merlin held his gaze smiling cheekily. “Do you want to cum Arthur”

A plethora of muffled sounds came from beneath the gag. “I can’t understand you” Merlin replied unimpressed.

Arthur let out a frustrated yell and nodded his head aggressively.

“hmmm” Merlin looked back down at his task and guided the plug to push firmly against Arthur’s prostrate and vibrate aggressively while the sheath continued its languid pace. Arthur screamed and broke into a litany of moans that turned into wails when the leather sped up to match the pace. He listened as Arthur’s moans, yells, and keens bleed together until Merlin wondered when the blonde was able to draw a breath. Merlin starred hypnotized by the sight of Arthur trapped; riding the agonizing crest of a wave of pleasure that wouldn’t break.

“Gods look at you” Merlin whispered. Arthurs responding yell was filled with frustration. Merlin decided to take pity and when Merlin looked up to meet Arthur’s eyes again, he let his magic loose and watched as Arthur’s eyes widened in shock, rolling back in his head as he screamed loud enough to wake the castle as Merlin allowed him release. Merlin watched his body jerk as Arthur pulled on the bonds, his muscles locking and pushing against the bonds to tighten and writhe through the spasms of aftershocks as Arthurs pleasure rolled through him with nowhere to go but back inward. Merlin may have also used his magic to prolong his release, his body producing more cum than it should be able to produce. It spurted in long ropes falling onto the newly clean floor.

Finally, Arthur relaxed, and Merlin rose to walk over to him as he was lowered to eye height. Merlin pressed his hand to Arthur’s cheek checking him over. Then he slowly ran his fingers along Arthur’s soft cock causing the prince to let out a whimper at the stimulation to his over sensitized flesh. “You seem to have ruined my clean floor” Merlin said sternly. Arthur nuzzled his head against Merlin’s palm in apology. Merlin loved how his proud, cocky, arrogant, prattish Arthur could turn into a cuddly needy mess at his hand. 

Merlin leaned down and barely touched his mouth to the shell of Arthur’s ear “Maybe I should have you lick it off.”

Arthurs eyes widened as he drifted closer to the floor, body tilted till his nose brushed the cold stone, the gag disappearing.

“Clean enough to eat off of sire, you once told me…Merlin I want it clean enough that you could eat off it” Merlin prodded. He watched the warring emotions on Arthur’s face; his pride fighting his need to please. He watched carefully for any discomfort, any sign that this was off limits. Finally, Arthur’s tongue darted out to quickly lick a strip off the floor. Arthur’s face scrunched at the taste and Merlin decided once was enough. He lifted Arthur back to eye height and walked over to the table where a pitcher of watered wine sat. Bringing the goblet to Arthur’s mouth to wash the taste away Merlin peppered praises onto Arthur watching him shiver and blush at the compliments.

He raised Arthur back into the air and watched as he released the bonds and undid the belts letting Arthur stretch his limbs as Merlin inquired into how he was feeling. After a minute or two Arthur looked down suddenly realizing he was still in the air “umm Merlin I’m still floating”. Arthur’s confused eyes widened in understanding as Merlin grinned but before he could speak the gag returned to his mouth, his legs locked together, and his arms pressed down to his sides. Ropes flew out of the cupboard and wrapped tightly around Arthur holding his firmly in place.

“Ohh Arthur you didn’t think we were done, did you? I still have at least two more hours’ worth of chores.” Merlin chided. He settled back onto the ground to start on the armor and whistled as he set his magic free once again, the dormant toys springing back to life. Arthur writhed against the sensation which had to be hard on the sensitive flesh. After a minute or two the whimpers stopped, and Arthur began breathing deeply out of his nose. After about 15 minutes Arthur suddenly gasped and jerked his hips back and forth. In response Merlin set the plug to rotate and shake harder watching as the thrusts became faster jerks of pleasure. Merlin drank in surprised high pitch noise that escaped Arthurs throat. This time it was about an hour before Arthur was a complete mess again. Merlin released another tendril of magic and Arthur was suddenly folded in half his ankles and wrists tied firmly together back parallel to the ground. Merlin once again was thankful that the prince had such flexibility from his training.

“So beautiful” the plug suddenly flew into the warlock’s hand. Then a new toy he had crafted, a long slender wooden rod thick and long pushed into Arthur slowly. Arthur was panting again as he was stretched wider. Then Merlin watched as his magic fucked Arthur at punishing pace at just the right angle. Arthur was screaming again, and he continued to scream as Merlin allowed the toy to pound into Arthur’s nice tight warmth and then slow to a lazy motion that massaged Arthur’s prostrate and repeat. When Arthur was letting out one long continual moan only pausing for breath, Merlin slowed it again and slowly rose to his feet. He was painfully hard himself, but he was trying to get through all his chores first.

“Here sire” merlin held up his neckerchief “will you be ok if I use a blindfold?” Arthur enthusiastically nodded. Once it had been secured Merlin once again sat and continued the armor, as much as he was enjoying Arthur’s torture, he was really looking forward to finishing his chores. Merlin waited a while letting the anticipation build before he allowed the toy to continue its ministrations. The leather sheath had disappeared; Merlin wanted Arthur to come untouched this time. When Arthur was trembling and moaning without any breaks in between Merlin let the magic drop. This time Arthur keened toes curling, and Merlin watched as the pearly liquid painted Arthur’s face. He was truly a work of art. 

*

When Merlin finally finished all his chores later that night, he was exhausted and Arthur equally so who had come two times and was working his way towards a third. Arthur was quietly mewling as Merlin brought him down to the bed level. With a wave of his hand Merlin removed the still moving toys from the exhausted prince and then shucked off his clothes. Merlin had been staving off his orgasm the whole time he did his tasks, it was slightly ironic that he was edged just as much as Arthur but with no relief. Just looking at Arthur made Merlin rock hard and he quickly laid down on the bed before gently lowering a still bound Arthur, this time curled in a ball his wrists tied to his ankles, onto his waiting cock. Arthur must have recognized the difference because he moaned and rocked sending pleasure zipping down Merlin’s spine. Merlin released the ball gag and massaged Arthurs jaw as little moans and whimpers fell.

“You did so well” Merlin was entranced by the full body shiver that evoked.

Merlin’s magic started lifting Arthur up and down in the air thrusting Arthur onto Merlin’s cock.

“ahh yes, Merlin,” Arthur moaned still trapped in a tight ball.

“Did you like the new addition?” It took Arthur a few moments to understand what Merlin was referring to but then he nodded “It was very nice, not as nice as yours though”

Merlin smiled “Such a flirt, Pendragon.”

“Such a tease Merlin” Merlin let out a snort followed shortly by a moan as Arthur rocked back and forth while Merlin’s magic did the heavy lifting. Merlin sped up Arthur’s movement groaning as he got closer to the release, he desperately craved. Hearing Arthur’s “yes, merlin, yes” just added fuel to the fire.

“I’m glad you..ahh..like the toy. Although I have to say my toy is much better” Merlin punctuated his statement by slamming Arthur down hard. Arthur threw his head back and groaned.

“You like that? You like being my personal toy? Want me to use you however I like until I cum inside you?” Arthur was whining “Yes, gods yes”

Merlin paused to catch his breath and Arthur whined and rocked back and forth again trying to get friction. So greedy, one would think after two orgasms Arthur would be ready to slow down; if anything Merlin was the desperate one.

“You know it’s not quite fair you get two orgasms as punishment and I get to work for four hours while fighting off an erection.” Arthur snorted, or more like he let a puff off air out his nose too exhausted to do any more.

Merlin had an idea; it was about time the entitled prat had to work for a change. He lowered Arthur onto him until he was fully sheathed and then let his magic drop away, the only magic remaining kept Arthur bound.

“I am way too tired to do anymore tonight, even my magic seems to be exhausted.”

Arthur seemed to understand what Merlin implied because he started rocking and wiggling the best he could despite the bindings.

“Merlin please, take me please. ugh you can’t just stop, I want you”

“Well be good boy and take care of this for me. Can’t you darling?”

Arthur grunted clearly lost on how to do that. Merlin wanted to laugh as he watched Arthur whine and wiggle trying to please Merlin, but he was too hard to think straight. Just as he was just about to release Arthurs bonds so he could lie there while Arthur fucked him into the mattress, his determined and clever prince stopped his tiny rocking and started clenching his muscles around Merlin’s cock. Merlin let out a surprised moan and satisfied with the reaction Arthur continued.

The warlock allowed his aching muscles to relax into the soft bed beneath him, the stimulations bringing him closer and closer to the edge. It was almost painfully slow, but Merlin had been on edge for hours and seeing Arthur shake at each clench, his back and glute muscles pulling tight was enough to make anyone a little desperate. Arthur must have noticed the uptick in Merlin’s panting and moans because he started tightening more and more frequently and rocking in between. With every squeeze it became harder to keep himself from thrusting into Arthur’s tight passage, so Merlin focused more on relaxing every muscle in his body; he wasn’t going to let Arthur weasel his way into making Merlin do the work.

As he lay there on the silken sheets watching Arthur glorious form he felt the wave rising and rising ever so slowly until it felt as if he was floating boneless on the crest of a wave seemingly forever before it finally crashed hard. A wave of pleasure rushed outward from his lower belly to the tips of his limbs, his slack muscles tensing as it passed. His vision blurred as his eyes crossed and he wasn’t certain, but he could hear an embarrassing high-pitched groan coming from his lips. He couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment, the only thing he could focus on was the way his muscles remained locked, toes curled, back bowed for what had to be at least half a minute.

Once they finally relaxed, they continued to tingle in the aftereffect of the pleasure, it was probably one of the most intense orgasms he had ever had. When his vision cleared, he saw Arthur sitting perfectly still and silent even though it was clear by his laborious breathing he was still aroused.

Arthur looked back over his shoulder in surprise when Merlin released the bindings. When his eyes took in a sleepy Merlin who was barely able to keep his eyes open, his eyebrows drew together in annoyance.

“Merlin you can’t fall asleep I still need you” he proclaimed in his most arrogant voice. It seemed that the challenge of getting Merlin off had provided a way for Arthur to fully come out of the submissive headspace, returning to his normal demanding nature. He rolled off and pressed his cock against Merlin’s thigh to get the point across.  
“ Ohh yeahsure” Merlin mumbled and reach down to jerk Arthur but he was fighting a losing battle with the heaviness of his eyelids. His eyes snapped opened when Arthur yelled in frustration.

“Merlin wake up! I was so close”

Merlin cracked his eyes open and looked down to where his hand rested on Arthur.

“Sorry my liege maybe next time you shouldn’t work your servants so hard”

The last thing Merlin saw before he closed his eyes again was Arthur staring at him open mouthed in indignant shock.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fanfiction I have posted. I guess I am just cannonballing in with the explicit stuff right away. I would love to hear what you guys think of the work and if you have any advice or constructive criticism. Or just let me know what you liked about it.


End file.
